1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for an LED lamp, and more particularly to an adjustable mounting device that is applicable to all installation locations.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
LED lamps use light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as sources of light. As diode technology has improved, LEDs with higher lumen output and lower power consumption make replacing incandescent bulbs in lamps possible.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional mounting device for an LED lamp comprises two stands 60. The stands 60 are attached to two opposite sides of the LED lamp 70 and each stand 60 has a connecting panel 61 and a positioning panel 62. The connecting panel 61 is mounted on the side of the LED lamp 70. The positioning panel 62 protrudes from a bottom edge of the connecting panel 61 and has multiple holes 621. Fasteners are mounted through the holes 621 of the positioning panels 61 to mount the LED lamp 70 on an installation location securely.
However, a distance between the stands 60 that are mounted securely on the LED lamp 70 is unchangeable, so the LED lamp 70 can only be mounted on specific installation locations with the fixed distance. When a user wants to change the installation location, the conventional mounting device may be inapplicable and another mounting device is required. Therefore, changing an LED lamp is inconvenient and costly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a mounting device for an LED lamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.